Talk:Ogre Battle Saga Wiki
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the main page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the Community Portal or Forums. ---- Is there Other Hidden Endings besides the 13 Ends: Ive always question, playing this whene i was a Kid, wondering if there were more Endings in this game because the Endings All in Tarot Card so, should there be a Full 22 Endings ? it kinda feels out of place seeing 1/2 the Deck of Tarot Cards Endings been seeking "The Fools Ending" never came close so far as i know ended with Tower Ending. and other Endings. the 13 Ending #World Ending "the Best" (Male) #Emperor Ending (Male) #Empress Ending (Female) #Hierophant Ending (Male) #Priestess Ending (Female) #Sun Ending (Male) #Moon Ending (Female) #Chariot Ending (Male) #Hanged Man Ending (Both) #Devil Ending (Both) #Death Wnsinf (Both) #Tower Ending (Both) #Fortune Ending (Both) I notice that most of the Characters you Obtain in the Game, the Special Characters, like Tristan, Lans, Warren, and others are all in these endings but the other half of the Special Heroes is left out. it strikes a feeling that they may be a link to hidden Endings, or other conditions its been a theory. i hope there is a answer for it. Well, I went to double check at VG Museum and yes, there are only 13 endings in total, and considering MOTBQ's age I suppose a secret ending would have become knowledge if there was one. As for half the special characters being left out of the endings I'm not surprised lol, the same pretty much happens in LUCT.Piroco (talk) 00:43, January 30, 2017 (UTC) Whats with the character names? Why is every name mispelt in this wiki? Xenobia instead of Zenobia, Hyland rather than Highland, Omon rather than Moon.... Denam instead of Denim Is this the japanese spellings or something? Those are the newly translated names based upon the script of the new Tactics Ogre game on PSP. Many names and locations have been modified, they are not misspellings.Folstern 19:29, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Hello from the Archive! Hello! It's me Zargata from the Ogre Battle 64 Archive. I am happy to support your wiki, and I recently added links to it to my affiliates page (main site) and on my forum. I really wish I could contribute more, but my wiki skills are lacking. I do get confused often. xD Anyway, there is one problem I'd like to addess, namely the link to my site on your home page. You have it as: http://ogrebattle.weebly.com/index.html/ This leads to some problems and gives me a 404- page not found. A minor change to this: http://ogrebattle.weebly.com/index.html or this http://ogrebattle.weebly.com will fix this problem. I checked the other links, and they all had no problems. Which is great. Anyway, good luck on the Wiki. I hope I can help out more soon. ((also, if you need certain images let me know. I am more than happy to supply them)). Zargata -Contact: ZargataOgrebattle@gmail.com Some updates x3 Man, it's been hard ;__; - Ripped all Ogre Battle 64 portraits, and added them accordingly ( had some problems with the file names ); - Ripped some OB64 character sprites ( the font needs to be grey, tho ), and added them; - Added some missing TO:TKOL portraits and sprites ( mostly Alphonse and Deneb's ); - Added most portraits and sprites to TO ( still need to get some, like King Rodrick and Dolgare's ); - Changed portrait and sprite list for characters who appear in diferent series ( Deneb, Lans, Tristan, etc ), but not sure if it was a good idea ... Deneb's page looks a little strange; - Added some Ogre Battle Gaiden portraits to Tristan's page, maybe it's ok to create pages for OBG characters? Might add some for Canopus, Deneb, and other characters, since they appeared in OBG as well; - Don't forget to add Gilbert's TO portrait and sprite to his page ( even if his appearance in TO is only for 10 seconds ); - Also found out ( after searching for info into the dummied out Enchanter class in TKOL that Albeleo was actually supposed to appear in the game, but was later removed and replaced with Deneb, the thing is, the Enchanter class is still there ( under the name "Ench" ), and works 100% ( it uses the Warlock's sprite, but their growths are diferent, like they were intended to a unique character ). Searched some sprites, and suprise, found a pink-colored Warlock portrait with a diferent face ... maybe that's supposed to be Albeleo? No idea, but it's a nice bit of trivia. RE: Updates That's great that you uploaded almost all the portraits/sprites from OB64, and TO, I dreaded having to do them all by myself. To cover the other points: - I've been tinkering with ways to make the portrait/sprites aesthetically pleasing but haven't come up with anything good yet. What you've done is the best that can be done at the moment. - I'm for adding an entire Ogre Battle Gaiden section but I haven't played a minute of the game. If you or someone else wants to add all the information for that game they are welcome to it. - I have the portrait of Gilbert somewhere on my computer for TO, and I have his sprite/portrait from the new game in a screenshot also that I have to edit to add. - The bit about Albeleo would be a nice touch to add to his trivia section along with adding the sprite to the gallery. I hope to add one for each character since there is often several pieces of artwork for some select characters. Folstern 08:34, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Another Resource Site http://tacticsogre.0r.fr/ It's a French fansite for LUCT, with a pretty good amount of information, along with character art. Google Translate is my friend. TenKen (talk) 02:21, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Birth Day Should the birth dates of the characters be listed under their profiles? That's a good idea, I'll add it to the template tomorrow. - Folstern (talk) 07:04, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Update: It is added to the template. Just add "bday =" into the template where appropriate. I'll be adding the birthdays over the next couple days where I can. - Folstern (talk) 04:09, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Adopting the Ogre Battle Saga wiki Hello everyone. I'm writing this here in lieu of a forum or other "general topics" section. I've been playing Ogre Battle games for the last year, and known the series for a little longer than that, but I've grown to love the games, made easier by already being a big-time fan of Matsuno and his Final Fantasy entries. Since finding this wiki I've been adding missing information out of love for the series. In doing so I've found out-of-date or broken content that, as a regular user, I cannot edit; for example, this very talk page. Added to this is the absence of any admins or bureucrats who could add newer content. For this reason, I'm planning on requesting adoption of this wiki, but first I'm starting this discussion in case any other admins respond or any other users have something to say. I know Aurelian690 was here two months ago, and while Folstern has been absent for quite some time he might return soon. Any users who read this feel free to respond. If no-one responds or objects in a week, I'll be sending the wiki adoption request. Piroco (talk) 16:29, December 18, 2016 (UTC)